


Fluffy Tumblr Prompts

by Survivor_reborn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor_reborn/pseuds/Survivor_reborn
Summary: This is where I'm going to collate all my fluffy tumblr prompts.





	Fluffy Tumblr Prompts

‘You’re fun to touch,’ Ned murmurs against Cat’s neck. ‘You shiver like it’s winter cold.’

‘That’s because your fingers are ice,’ she hisses in response, leaning into the warmth of his lips. ‘They feel like the bite of Valyrian steel.’ He chuckles low against her neck, allows her to feel how her flesh yields under wolf’s teeth. ‘Seven Hells, Ned-‘

‘What?’ He is amused. ‘What have I done?’

‘It’s what you have not done that-‘ she bites her lip when she feels the silky heat of his tongue trailing up her neck, to her ear. ‘Gods’ blood Eddard, you are more than a touch like-‘

‘Brandon? Aye. I have the wolf blood too, Cat. *He runs gentle hands through her long, auburn hair, and nuzzles the back of her neck. ‘I love you, Catelyn Stark. My wife. I love your hair, your eyes, clear as the pool beneath the heart tree, your voice.’ He turns her to face him, cradling her face softly before pressing their lips together, tender and gentle. ‘I draw my strength from you. You are my last thought before sleep and the first as dawn breaks.’ He presses their foreheads together, brow furrowing in passion. ‘Believe it.’


End file.
